deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leonardo vs Sonic the Hedgehog
Leonardo vs Sonic the Hedgehog is a What-if Death Battle. Description Which heroic, blue colored teenage leader of the group will win in a fight? Interlude Boomstick: Ahh. Teenagers the worst phase to be in when your growing up. Wiz: No Boomstick anyway we have Leonardo the leader of the Tmnt and master of Ninjitsu. Boomstick: And Sonic The Hedgehog the leader of the freedom fighters and the fastest thing alive. Wiz: For this matchup we will each be giving them each there lesser known forms and Weapons for the fight Which means the Cybernaut Armor, Amulet, Scroll,and Future tech and World Rings,Gems,Excalibur and Cloris Power. Boomstick: He's wiz and I'm Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Leonardo slices through Death Battle Wiz: Leonardo is the leader of the turtles and is one of Splinter's most well trained students.Alongside him were his 3 brothers Donatello,Raphael and Michaelangelo. Together they're are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Wiz: Leonardo is Leader of the TMNT and the oldest and wiser of the team and is one of Splinter's most Well-Trained Students. His 3 Brothers are Donatello, Raphael, and Michaelangelo. Boomstick: But we are focusing on Leo for the most part. Anyway Leo is a master of ninjitsu and has been training his early Childhood by Splinter and is the most skilled and Disciplined of his brothers. Wiz: He's even learned Everything Splinter knew and can even fight multiple Targets while Blindfolded. Boomstick: He wields 2 Ninjaken blades. Not one but 2 goddammit. He can swing with enough force to cut through robots, deflect against projectiles,and parry oncoming attacks.Wiz: His Blades are so strong it can cut through metal like it was butter. But his ninjaken blades are far from his only weapons in combat. He's also skilled in throwing Shurikens in battle and has 3 Types of Shurikens. ''SH''URIKENS Normal Shurikens: *sharp projectile weapon, can penetrate metal, Not used often so he might have a few on hand Exploding Shurikens: -Explodes after being thrown at something -Appears to have the force of a Grenade upon detonation, Grenades have the force of (180 g) Electric Counter Shock Shurikens: -Made by Donatello, -After Piercing the target,it let's out a powerful electric pulse , -Used to instantly short circuit electronic equipment. Boomstick: I thinking of the best Shuriken right now. Wiz: That is? Boomstick: The beer Shuriken ahh it's dangerous and delicious. Wiz: Moving on....He also is very skilled in multiple things Splinter has tough him like the art of Qigong:Internal Breathing with it he can meditate,relax,and slow down his breath and Heart Rate, enabling him to survive in areas with limited/no Oxygen Boomstick: He's also a skilled Black Smith and knows how to make weapons like the Bong. Wiz: We do not talk about that again (sighs) Don't check out Tmnt battle royal. He's also receive Futuristic Equipment given to him from the Future by Cody and Serling basically c3po. Wiz: So now your into Star Wars? Are you kidding me? Also, He has a Enviropack, a Graviton Regular and Wrist translator. He also has other things which I'll gladly explain right now. Boomstick: This Otta be good. ''Futuristic Equipment: -"''Enviropack allows Leo to breathe in different alien atmospheres -"Graviton Regular" allows him to adapt to areas with varying levels of gravity -Wrist Translator allows all known alien languages -Has Futuristic Swords that light up/Glow when spun,able to vibrate and generate energy for stronger strikes -Can cause generating slices shock waves that can cut through concrete. -Can be thrown while spinning, acting as buzz saws that cut things up before returning to Leonardo like boomerangs. Sonic the Hedgehog DEATH BATTLE Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs TMNT' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption